Something Like a Hurricane
by xbluexrainx
Summary: Unova Academy's Queens had been in power too long, and Leaf Green will not go down without a fight. Boys, however, were not a part of her plan. Contest, Ikari, OldRival, Poke, Chess. Rewrite of It's Like a Natural Disaster.


**a/n: and look she's back, with a rewrite of _It's Like a Natural Disaster_! Instead of Sinnoh, this takes place in the lovely Unova region (Castelia City, to be exact), and features Whitlea and Blair instead of Zoey and Kenny. Anyway, this prologue takes place three years into the future of the actual story, and gives some background. But anyway, enjoy the story, and perhaps I shall get the next chapter out before I leave for camp—I shall return August 18, so expect an update around the 20th. In any case, enjoy! (I don't own Pokemon.)**

* * *

**Something Like a Hurricane**

Prologue

_In my short time spent at Ranger School in Oblivia, one of the few things I learned was that revenge was the most fulfilling thing I'd ever experience in my high school years—revenge and good pranks, anyway. But I swore to my mother and father that I wouldn't do anything out of control this time, and that I'd make it through senior year. And if I didn't, they'd ship me straight off to Kanto Military, which, to be honest, was the one place that really scared me. It was run by Lieutenant Surge who was known to be extremely brutal—and in my case, gave me nightmares._

_So there I was, one of the only new students at Unova Academy, a place that I knew nothing about, except for the limited things my cousin May told me. Naturally, they weren't the good things. Mostly it was her complaining about how much she hated the hellhole or her latest adventures with some kid named Drew. From what I gathered, she had exactly three friends—Bianca, Wally, and Brendan—and a whole bunch of acquaintances. Besides that, I always picked up a few names that seemed to get her sounding beyond angry. Strange names like Ursula, Whitlea, and Brianna were a few of them. They weren't Kanto names, so I couldn't even begin to picture what they'd look like._

_On the last day of sophomore year, my mother had told me I had one last chance at Unova, and that I'd be boarding there. That part was obvious, but when she told me that I couldn't tell May until I got there, I was surprised. What good would that do? Not much, especially when the phone began to ring and it was May on the other line. I picked the phone up nervously and she began to sob hysterically of how Bianca was switching to a prestigious academy for the sciences that she just couldn't pass up. She moved on to tell me that Brendan was going to finish high school in Hoenn to help his father take care of his ailing mother, and of how Wally had to switch to Castelia City High, the public school due to financial issues. The worst part was I could not tell her all would be okay. Instead, I settled for telling her she'd make new friends for sure before I was greeted with a bitter laugh. I did not question further, because I couldn't afford to be biased that next September._

_And that was what I did. Whenever I spoke to May, I'd drive her off the subject of school, and eventually she spoke of happier things, like the fun she'd spent with Bianca and Wally as they still lived in Castelia—they just wouldn't be going to the same school. And I do admit, my first day at Unova Academy was an eventful one. I got lost on the way to my dorm, and I ended up having one of best friends as my roommate. Of course, I also met four complete idiots who—_

A brunette stared at her computer screen, reading over the words, glaring at the last, incomplete sentence that mocked her. Tempted to throw her laptop at a wall at this point, she gave a small huff and closed the screen. She felt her eyes close as she struggled to imagine what to write next. It had been hard enough to keep the damn thing clean, but when she found her fingers pounding out words, she didn't stop herself. Of course, as her luck would have it, a few choice words had slipped and she had to delete an entire paragraph, much to her distress.

She felt herself sink into the couch she was sitting on. Letting a long breath escape her lips, she found herself slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**a/n: whooo... okay, so now the prologue's been posted, could you tell me what you think in a review? Perhaps include things you'd want to see in the actual story! Until next time!**


End file.
